Caught in the Act
by the-kings-tail-fin
Summary: The rivalry between the IGNTR and Dinoco racing teams gets a little more interesting when the racers' haulers discover a spark between them.


"Come on Mack, you're slowing us down!" Gale whispered behind her as she peeked out around the IGNTR sponsor's tent.

"Sorry, Gale, I, uh, I just - don't you think it's kind of pointless for two trucks like us to be sneaking around like this? We're pretty easy to see." Mack said hesitantly, coming up beside her.

"We agreed that it's best if McQueen and Storm don't know about us." Gale pointed out. "The drama would be unbearable."

"I know." Mack knew she had a point. "I just wish we could spend more time together outside of the track and off the road."

"Soon, my dear, soon." Gale darted behind the next tent, quickly followed by Mack.

They were on a mission, a mission to get as far away from Victory Lane as possible and spend a few moments together. Cruz and Jackson had both finished top three and were being swarmed by the press. McQueen was of course with Cruz, so he was out of the way as well.

They'd known of each other for a long time, being on rivaling teams and all. But it wasn't until they decided to form their own little convoy on the way to a race one night that they ever had a chance to talk to each other. They clicked right away, first in just a friendly way. But then they started talking more and more, spending more time together on the road and at the races.

They complimented each other so well. They were both energetic, but Gale was more straightforward and assertive where Mack was laid back and easy going. They had so much in common, like how they'd make up stories on long road trips to pass the time, and how much they loved the beauty of all the countrysides they got to see in their travels. They both loved to talk, but they were equally good at listening to each other.

Gale loved that Mack was so positive all the time. He was always smiling, and always had something positive to say - a huge departure from the company she was used to keeping. Mack loved that Gale was so interesting. She loved to tell stories of all sorts, whether real or made up. She was always down to have a little fun, despite having a busy schedule. Plus she was cute.

"Alright, here we go!" Gale took off again, headed for the far end of the infield, behind the garages. Everyone there was too busy to notice them, and they were going to end up there anyways, as that's where the trailers were parked.

They made it just fine. No one cared to notice them. Gale turned to face Mack with a huge smile. Just being around him made her happy. She'd felt so lonely for so long. This big dork was perfect for her.

"We don't have a lot of time." Mack pointed out. "Maybe ten or fifteen minutes at best."

"Then let's make the most of it!" Gale insisted, looking around them out of habit. She hesitated, realizing the season was drawing to a close.

"What's wrong?" Mack asked, seeing her slip off into thought.

"Huh?" she corrected her attention back towards him and shook herself a little. "I, uh, was just thinking. Do - do you mind if I try something?"

"Whatever you want, sugarplum." Mack shrugged.

She looked around one more time and then slowly moved towards him, closing her eyes. He saw it coming and willingly met her in the middle. It was the first time either one of them had ever kissed someone. It was thrilling for both of them, and suddenly they wanted more.

Meanwhile, the racers were starting to clear out of Victory Lane. They were tired and just wanted to go home.

"Just wait 'til next time, Jackie boy." Cruz taunted Storm. "I'll get you then."

"Yeah, keep dreamin', costume girl." he rolled his eyes. He couldn't figure out why she insisted on tolerating him with some degree of respect, real or fake.

Cruz rushed ahead of him and rounded the garages first. She immediately slammed on her brakes, kicking it in reverse to hide behind the nearest trailer. She was both very confused and very endeared by what she was seeing.

"Why you hidin' out here, for?" Lightning had finally caught up to her, with Jackson close behind. "Cruz, you're trailer is over - WHOA."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Jackson saw McQueen's reaction and didn't even consider that there might have been something on the other side of the row of trailers to cause it. He ignored them, huffed, and drove right around them.

"You guys have a bad habit of getting in my - " his sentence ended in a scream that sounded much too high for his natural voice.

Gale and Mack broke apart, suddenly aware of the audience. Humiliation swept over them, they couldn't make eye contact with anyone. There was a solid ten seconds of awkward silence that stretched on into eternity.

Cruz was the first one to speak, of course. Jackson was still frozen in place, mouth agape and shaking slightly. Lightning was questioning everything he'd ever known about his driver.

"Awww!" Cruz broke the silence. "This is the cutest thing I think I have ever seen."

She drove over towards them and started making a big deal out of it. "You guys are perfect. Keep it up. I support you."

Gale finally spoke up, still looking embarrassed. "You all probably should have known from the start, anyway."

"From the start?" Lightning got in on the conversation. "How long has this been going on?"

Mack thought about it for a second. "Uh, well, most of the season, really."

Jackson drove by the scene without saying a word. His expression was still a mixture of startle and betrayal. He stopped by his trailer and shook himself as if he was shaking the rain off.

"I - I probably need to go talk to him." Gale said, backing up and starting to head to Storm's trailer. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Mack said, giving her a little smile. She smiled back and drove away.

"Mack, my man." Lightning said as she got out of audio range. "You've been holding out on me."

"I didn't think you'd really like it, since she's Storm's driver and all." Mack admitted in a defeated tone.

Lightning laughed a little and shook himself in denial. "Hey listen, we don't care for Storm, but we're not going to keep you from pursuing who you want. If you end up together, then that just gives us more opportunities to degrade Storm."

"Yeah!" Cruz said enthusiastically. "I've got a list of insults just waitin' to be used!"

"Aw, thanks guys." Mack felt a little better.

"That being said, maybe it's not a good idea to be lockin' lips in public. Paparazzi and all." Lightning offered, thinking about the tabloids that could result from this. "We don't want the media turning this into a Romeo and Juliet story."

"Yeah, boss." Mack agreed, backing into the trailer and hooking himself up. "Whatever you say, boss."

Lightning and Cruz rounded their respective trailers. Before the ramps closed, all they could hear was Jackson shouting in the distance "I trusted you!" and then the beginning of Gale's heated response. Whatever she was telling him, she was telling it to him straight. She was one person he couldn't control, and he knew it.

Everyone knew it.


End file.
